


A Visit From The Medic

by DemonMamoru, hiddles18



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: I felt like it, M/M, PWP, Smut, Sticky Sex, a little bit of oral, also, because i could, but then my KO muse happened, have your fire extinguishers at the ready, it started out as an innocent RP, just thought you should know, not enough porn exists of this pairing and it makes me sad, so me and hiddles18 wrote this to remedy that problem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:51:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1298887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonMamoru/pseuds/DemonMamoru, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddles18/pseuds/hiddles18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knockout propositions Starscream, who isn't impressed, but Knockout is a persistent slagger, and you can guess what happens by the tags.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"So, Starscream," Knockout sauntered up, hip to one side where he rested a hand, "What have you been up to?" he purred.

Starscream looked down, unimpressed at the red mech, "Certainly not you, what is it that you want?"

Knockout shrugged his shoulder, "Nothing, I was just asking," the medic said as innocently as he could. Which was not very innocent at all.

Starscream looked at him suspiciously before turning away to finish his energon.

The medic was not so easily deterred. Going around to the other side of the table in the rec room, he sat across from the silver flyer, setting down his own cube, and staring at the seeker.

Starscream ignored him studiously but when the medic continued to stare, eyes smoldering and focused, Starscream could no longer take it, "What?!" He snarled, finally looking up, wings flickering in annoyance.

"Wanna 'face?" the medic asked, winking at the flyer before raising his cube to take a long draught of energon.

Starscream's optics widened and he quickly looked around to see if any other decepticons had overheard, particularly Soundwave, Starscream swore that fragging telepath spied on every bot! Safe for now the seeker turned back to Knockout and hissed, "Are you mad?! Why in Primus' name would you think I would want to interface with you?!"

"Well, why not? It's not like I'm an unattractive mech," Knockout chuckled.

"You're not exactly a _big_ mech either." Starscream smirked sipping at his energon while giving the medic's body a once over.

"While I am not as tall as you, I certainly am much _thicker_ than yourself, Starscream," the doctor mocked, smirking back.

"Ugh! And just how would you know that?!" Starscream scowled, optics narrowed in annoyance at the doctor's confidence.

"I'm a MEDIC, Starscream. You learn a few things over the eons on how to guess the…similarities between frame and 'equipment' type," Knockout made quotes with his digits.

Starscream's facial plating heated up and the seeker scowled, this was absolutely ridiculous! He was not getting bothered by this, this grounder! Standing up Starscream hastily collected his energon cube and said coldly, "Surely there is someone else you can bother with your pathetic needs! A vehicon perhaps?"

"If I wanted a sub for a partner, yes, I suppose I could," Knockout grinned at Starscream, hoping that with the promise of a more dominant role would entice him.

"For all your talk of a thicker spike, you don't seem very eager to use it, lying were we?" Starscream smirked and began to walk away; he refused to hold any more of this conversation in public.

The medic scowled. He wasn't going to be deterred that easily. ::Really, Starscream? I thought you liked being in the position of power:: somehow, the medics drawl seemed to make it's way into Starscream's helm.

The seeker froze just before exiting the rec room, wings stiff before they suddenly relaxed and his sultry voice floated back to Knockout, :: Of course I do, but just because someone prefers to bottom does not mean they have to do so from a sub position. I'm surprised you would assume so:: Then the SIC disappeared from the room.

::Oh, so we like power bottoming, do we?:: Knockout sent over the comm, taking another drink of his energon.

Starscream was careful to keep his face emotionless as he walked by some vehicons and answered, ::Among other things. I'm so sorry, did that ruin your plans for me?:: the sarcasm was dripping from Starscream's voice as it filtered over the comm back to the medic.

::Oh no, Starscream:: the red mech purred over the comm line, ::but you have made me….irresistibly curious.::

Starscream entered his quarters and set his cube of energon to the side and smirked as he settled on his berth. Admittedly, the medic had sparked his curiosity as well, it had been quite a while since he had received an opportunity for a frag and if the medic was telling the truth about certain 'equipment' he possessed than this might be worth trying out. ::Really? And just what is going through that dirty processor of yours right now?:: Starscream asked deviously.

::What I should ask first about your preferred interfacing habits.::

Starscream rolled his optics, ::Really? Can't you be a bit more descriptive than that?:: Starscream turned over on his chassis huffing out a sigh ::You know for someone who's supposedly smart, you're incredibly stupid!::

::And for a 'con so haughty, who acts so…disgusted, by the act of interfacing in the public eye…you sure are ten times dirtier than I had even begun to imagine:: Knockout said across the line. Damn the seeker, just when he had a hook and line, the stubborn creature refused to take the sinker! (Although, it did have the added bonus of making the medic hotter for thinking about him.)

Starscream smirked and stretched his pedes out before bending them back so that his heels almost touched the bottom of his wings, ::You really can't expect me to discuss such things in front of so many listening ears. I am second-in-command after all and there's a certain image I must maintain. And don't pretend you don't like it, I've barely just begun!:: Starscream chuckled. ::Now lets try this again, I'm lying here on my berth all alone, just what do you think I could be doing? Rubbing a servo against my panel? Or perhaps I'm imagining just what that thick spike of yours could do to me as I pump a claw in and out of my valve, mmm so tight!::

::Or maybe it's my glossa:: Knockout supplied, sultry tone slipping over the line, ::licking over your silver thighs, your panel, your valve and spike:: Knockout had finished his cube, and was starting to head in the direction of the SIC's quarters.

Starscream shivered and sat up, a silver servo inching down his chassis to between his thighs, "That's more like it!" He breathed in the silence of his room. :: Perhaps I'd grow tired of your stimulation though and push you onto your back struts, slowly nipping my way up your frame until plunging my glossa straight into your mouth, tasting myself on you. Twirling and sucking on your glossa as my servos massaged your spike into the open, leaking and ready for my use!::

::Over me, your weight shifting up and down, you having absolute and total control over my frame, pleasure, ecstasy~::

Starscream grinned and felt his lubricant begin to leak, :: I'd rub my valve against your spike, teasing you, giving you a little taste of what's to come but first, I'd take your servo and begin to suck on one perfectly shaped claw. Getting it nice and wet to help prepare my valve for such a thick, hot spike!::

Knockout didn't reply, and a tapping sound came from Starscream's door.

The seeker paused and a smirk spread over his face, ::I'm surprised you bothered to knock, come in, I left it open:: he quickly arranged him self into a provocative position on the berth and waited in anticipation for the medic to step into his room.

The doors slid open, a lecherous grin plastered on Knockout’s white face plates, as he walked in, hips swaying enticingly. "Well, Starscream," Knockout purred, "I never had an inkling of just how GOOD you were at dirty talk," the red mech waltzed over the berth, climbing on.

Starscream grinned and reached up to yank the medic closer, "I assure you that I'm a lot better at other things!" He eagerly pressed his mouth over Knockout's and began to explore the new frame before him. Claws dipped into well oiled seems, massaging wires, and skimmed across the flawless surface of the medic's armor.

Knockout responded with vigor, glossa pressing into Starscream's oral cavity, servos wandering over wings, dipping into transformations seams and tweaking untouched cables. He groaned, feeling just how open to this Starscream actually was, and enjoyed the commander letting loose for once. He broke the kiss, traveling down Starscream's face plates, going to his neck cables, nipping playfully, and then using his glossa to soothe the nips away.

Starscream tilted his helm back, a sigh escaping his lips. He'd forgotten how good it felt to be held, ever since he'd been separated from his trine he had missed such intimate contact, he just didn't realize how much. He wrapped his legs around Knockout's waist, pressing closer and grinding their panels together, delighted to find the grounder already heated up.

A grey servo, its owner mindful of his own claws, began grinding deliciously against the other's panel. Knockout's cooling fans kicked on, adding to the noise in the room. Knockout smirked against Starscream's neck, then went lower, down across Starscream's chest, licking and kissing. His other servos working over one of the seeker's wings, glad that Starscream had at least one huge erogenous zone that he could use to his advantage.

Starscream shuddered, "Ngh! T-that's! Mhm, good! Don't stop!" He instructed as he sat up, pushing the red mech up as well. Starscream spread Knockout's thighs and settled between them, dipping his helm down, he began to mouth at the medic's spike cover. The seeker massaged the juncture where the thigh just connected with the hip joint, trying to coax Knockout's spike out to play.

Knockout usually had amazing self-control, liking to tease partners to the brink of insanity, but knowing if he tried to take full control it would torque the seeker off, said seeker who was now paying such lovely attention to his interface panels. The sheet of metal slid away, and a thick, ribbed spick quickly pressurized, red bio lights pulsing on.

Starscream stared mesmerized at the spike, "Ooh, very nice!~" the seeker cooed and glanced up at Knockout adding, "It seems that I was indeed wrong, allow me to make it up to you," He swirled his glossa around the glowing tip and lowered his mouth over the thick, leaking spike. Moaning around the sheer girth of the other's equipment, Starscream applied his hands delicately to the base when he was unable to envelop the whole width of it within his mouth.

Knockout's servos flew from their hold on Starscream’s wings and clutched the edges of the berth, putting deep scratches in the metal. "Ah! Primus!" Knockout hissed, doing his best to keep control over himself, and not thrust up into Starscream's mouth.

The SIC grinned around his mouthful and hummed, creating delicious vibrations around the ribs of Knockout's spike. Attacking with renewed vigor, he pleasured the medic for a few breems longer, his own valve leaking lubricant down his thighs.

Knockout arched up off the berth, spinal struts protesting the movement, but the reaction of his frame too strong to fully repress, then fell back on the berth with a clang. Fighting for control, but still wishing to reciprocate. One shaky servo reached down to Starscream's helm to stroke at the crest, he was unsure if it was sensitive, but he wanted to find out.

Starscream paused, then pulled off of Knockout's spike to give him a look, "While I appreciate the gesture, your servos would be better served at my valve or wings." A sparkle of amusement flashed through Starscream's optics betraying the fact that he was not as annoyed as he sounded.

"Of course, but we'll need to…rearrange ourselves first," Knockout grinned down at him.

Starscream smirked and rose to his knees, straddling Knockout's thighs. Grabbing the medic's servos, he guided one back to his valve cover and the other to his wings. Pressing their chassis' together Starscream kissed and licked his way across Knockout's jaw, ::Come on, let's see what you can do!:: he teased over the comm.

Knockout took the challenge, the servo on Starscream's wings feeling up the main turbine on his back, slipping under the slats of metal where the main body of it connected to Starscream's torso, digits slipping deep into seams where sensors would rarely be touched, plucking where he knew hot spots would be on a flyer’s frame. The tips of the digits on his other servo skimming through the lubricant that had seeped from the seeker’s valve cover before finally getting to the source of wetness, a panel that was scorching hot with need. Knockout's lip plates twisted into a satisfied smile, rocking his palm against it, giving Starscream something to rub against.

"O-oh Primus!" Starscream exclaimed, mouth falling open as he bucked against Knockout's servo, increasing the friction between them. He didn't even know it was possible to be so sensitive there! Unable to keep his control any longer, his valve cover slid open, releasing his pent up lubricant and flooding the doctor's hand with it.

"Someone's excited," Knockout teased, a single claw plunging into Starscream, penetration not difficult due to the sheer amount of lubricant Starscream was producing. The hand on Starscream’s back was still plucking at flight sensors, playing the delicate flyer like a harp. Feeling the silver mech adjusting already, a second digit, followed quickly by a third, pressed into Starscream, the medic toying with nodes deep in the others valve.

"S-shut up and frag me!" Starscream hissed as the medic plunged his digits in and out of his valve. In retaliation to Knockout's chuckle he bit the grounder's neck cables, worrying the wires between his dentas.

Knockout moaned in response to the bite, using the hand that was covered in purple lubricant to coat his spike, knowing that it would make things easier and more pleasurable for the seeker. "You'll have to move again, Starscream," Knockout purred into his audial.

Starscream smirked and pulled back, "Actually," with a strong servo he pushed Knockout onto his back struts, "This will do just fine!" holding himself over the medic's spike he looked into Knockout's optics before he lowered himself onto the pulsating spike, the head just pushing into his valve.

Even with only such a small amount of himself in the aerial mech, he could tell that Starscream was tight, but relaxed so that he wouldn't be damaged. Wet, burning walls gripped and pulsated around the top, the valve feeling like it was trying to suck him in farther. Knockout gently rolled his hips in a small thrust, control over his own hips being reigned in. "Good?" Knockout questioned, a slag-eating smile on his face plates as he watched Starscream's expression carefully.

Starscream lowered himself down further, feeling the thick spike press against his walls, hitting nodes deep inside him as he took Knockout in, groaning as the spike grew thicker and thicker until he finally bottomed out. Panting, Starscream onlined his optics, unaware that he had shut them off in the first place, and purred, "Excellent, now move!"

"With pleasure," Knockout hummed and pulled out, a wet sound accompanying his movement, before thrusting carefully back in. Knockout wanted to make this last for the both of them. He watched Starscream's face as he attempted to hit the main pleasure sensor in the seeker’s valve. As a medic, he had a good idea of where it would be located in most mechs, and he used this knowledge to his advantage.

Starscream rested his servos on Knockout's chassis as he rose and fell to meet the medic's thrust, to his surprise Knockout almost immediately hit that special bundle of nodes deep within him. A scream erupted from his vocalizer and he tightened instinctively around the spike within him, he shuddered and gasped, "Primus! D-do that again, Knockout!"

"Like that spot, do you?" the medic rumbled smoothly, repeating the motion, but harder, aiming for the same point again.

Starscream didn't reply, instead he focused on meeting Knockout's thrusts, wings spasming in time with his cries of pleasure. He dug his claws deep into the crevices of Knockout's armor and tried to illicit a response out of his partner.

Knockout moaned, the tightness squeezing down on him every time he pushed back in, feeling even more of the slickness that Starscream was producing running down to smear on his own pelvic array.

Encouraged, Starscream leaned down and purred, "Come here,"

Knockout used one arm to push himself up a bit, pressing closer to the seeker.

Starscream wrapped his arms around the medic's neck and vigorously attacked his mouth with his glossa. He continued to move with Knockout's thrusts as his glossa kept the smaller mech occupied. His servos wandered down the red armor until quite suddenly Starscream pulled back taking Knockout with him.

Knockout controlled the fall, careful not to hurt Starscream as they shifted. His spike impaled into Starscream once more as Knockout used the fall to add extra weight into his thrust, causing the seeker to cry out louder than before. He hilted himself, grinding and circling his hips, moaning wantonly as he felt even the base of his spike become wrapped in tightness that was almost-but-not-quite painful.

Starscream's vocalizer hitched, the intensity of Knockout's grinding took him by surprise and he desperately tried to regulate his intakes but he couldn't stop the screams of pleasure that fell from his lips. He felt his overload rushing closer and tried to warn Knockout, "I'm...AH! a-about to-" But he couldn't seem to finish, the medic completely stopping all coherent thought in his processor.

Knockout was quite close himself, throwing caution to the winds, he started going hard and deep, knowing his mark and hitting the nerve cluster mercilessly, the valve becoming even tighter as it spasmed in pre-overload, showing just how far away the flyer was from complete and absolute bliss, Once, twice more Knockout buried himself, before hitting the node one last time, triggering a processor blowing orgasm in the seeker, while simultaneously pushing himself over the edge. Transfluid burst from the tip of his spike, coating both of the mechs oversensitive equipment, so much of it that it would have seeped out of the seekers tight little valve, had said valve not had a thick spike completely blocking the entrance.

Starscream's optics whited out as he felt Knockout's fluid fill him up so full that he swore it would be sloshing around in his tanks for days. He barely registered Knockout's shouts as his own screams echoed around the room, any chance they had at keeping their rendezvous a secret was now completely lost. Panting heavily, the seeker was sure his cooling fans had ruptured but he was too tired to run a diagnostic. Instead, Starscream enjoyed the heavy weight of Knockout's heaving frame settled above him.

Knockout's spike hadn't decompressed yet. How could it? Surrounded by Starscream's still twinging walls, a massive amount of lubricant and his own transfluid, the sheer thought of it alone was enough to keep him pressurized. "Did you want to go another round?" Knockout grinned down at him.

Starscream shifted slightly, gasping as it caused Knockout's spike to rub against his walls. Trailing his claws down the grounder's back he rubbed at Knockout's port cover and looked up lecherously at the medic, "Perhaps... I may even consider switching it up~"

Knockout's sports car engine revved up, the vibrations traveling through both of their frames, showing Starscream just how much he approved of the idea.


	2. Payback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starscream decides to reciprocate and gets a little kinky too!

Starscream felt the hazy stirrings of his systems rebooting and he let out a tired moan. Slowly onlining his optics, the seeker stared confused at the shiny red metal in front of him before memories of last night flooded back to him. A grin stole across his face as he remembered the promise he had made to Knockout and as he surveyed the medic's body a delicious idea popped into his processor. Gently, he climbed off the berth in search of the needed supplies. A few clicks later Starscream held up the scraps of cloth in victory and turned back to the berth. Leaning carefully over the sleeping medic, he began securing the black servos to the berth head, taking care not to tie them too tight.

Knockout grunted in his sleep, processor trying to boot up, but was unsuccessful and the medic fell back into recharge. He shuffled around on the berth a bit before settling down again.

Starscream froze until Knockout had settled, and then straightened back up, his work finished. Starscream gave Knockout a onceover before smirking in satisfaction and climbing gently over the medic's body. Settling down between red thighs, Starscream gently pushed them apart and ran a claw slowly up Knockout's interface panel, noticing that it was still slightly sticky from last night's use. Bending his helm, the seeker began lapping at the transfluid stains, glossa darting into the seams at the side and swirling designs onto the metal.

Knockout's face twitched, his sensors sending pleasurable messages to the unconscious part of his processor. His frame however, despite his recharging, still reacted normally, interface panel heating up and fans kicking on to their lowest levels.

Starscream paused in his work and murmured, "Stubborn aren't we? I'll just have to try harder~" The SIC applied himself more liberally to his task, taking his time to work himself up Knockout's frame, biting and licking as he went. His servo's continued to massage Knockout's panel, caressing the inside of his thighs, claws scraping lightly and stimulating the medic's sensors.

Finally, the sensations of someone touching him woke the medic up, optics slowly opening, and then shuttering a few times to gain clarity. Not quite all caught up with the situation, he yawned, which quickly turned into a moan as he registered the seeker worshipping his frame. "Nnn, not that I'm-aaaah!-complaining, but what brought this on, Starscream?" he smirked, trying to move his servos only to find out that they were tied up. He knew he could probably escape his bindings by pulling on them hard enough, but he decided to play Starscream's game.

The seeker didn't answer, merely gave him a smirk and gripped the medic's chin, tilting it up. Swiping his glossa across Knockout's lips, Starscream pressed his own mouth onto the other’s, prying the medic open with his glossa so he could ravish the warm cavern. When he had reduced Knockout to a panting mess he pulled back, a trail of oral lubricants connecting them, "Tell me to stop and I will." Starscream murmured lowly, searching Knockout's optics with his own.

"Stop being the safe word," Knockout nodded, but then purred back "but please, continue," his optics were half-shuttered in pleasure, as his frame arched up to grind against Starscream's.

The seeker smiled than pressed a gentle kiss to Knockout's lips before nipping at the medic's jawline. He rubbed his panel back onto the heated one beneath him, delighting in the shudder it produced from the red mech. Leaning back he tapped a claw against the red panel, "Open for me." he husked, optics bright with lust.

A 'click' announced that Knockout had complied with Starscream's request, a hard spike and a twitching valve were revealed, heat rolling off of him.  
Starscream chuckled and traced a claw gently around his valve, dipping the very tip of it teasingly into the wet opening. "So eager." he grinned and leaned down to lick his glossa over the glistening hole, gathering the lubricant up and moaning at the taste.

"Aarh," Knockout pressed up into the contact, rolling his hips, a light blue blush dusting over his faceplates.

Starscream grabbed the medic's hips, holding him steady, "Ah ah ah, none of that now." The seeker dipped his helm back down and thrust his glossa into Knockout's hot valve, opening the medic up by twirling and licking eagerly into the hole.

Knockout did his best not to move, but he still couldn't help squirming, not when a slick glossa was writhing around in his valve hitting almost every pleasure node in the front. He bit his lip plates to keep from yelling out, servos clenching and flexing, pulling against their restraints. He hadn't had anyone do this in a long time, the sensation familiar, but at the same time, he had forgotten just how good it could feel.

One of Starscream's servo's left Knockout's hip, after giving a warning squeeze to remind the medic to stay still, and began pumping the medic's leaking spike as he continued to thrust his glossa into Knockout's valve.

"NnAGH!" Knockout couldn't help the sound that escaped from his vocalizer, his helm thrashing since he dared not move the rest of his body.

Starscream continued to tease the medic until the sound of Knockout's cries and shouts began to sound desperate. He finally released the medic's spike and lifted his helm, licking the lubricant off his lips with a smirk, "I think you're quite ready for me now."

"Please!" Knockout half snarled, half moaned, delirious with pleasure, but not wanting to be too demanding.

Lest Starscream decide to quit his attentions.

The SIC's spike had been aching to be released, aroused from the medic's moans and taste, and now he let it spring free, the plea from Knockout making him lose control. Grabbing the red thighs of his partner, Starscream lifted Knockout's hips and lined his spike up with the loosened valve. He caught the medic's gaze as he plunged into his frame, sinking in all the way in to the hilt.

"NNN! Nnnaaaah!" Knockout keened. While Starscream wasn't quite as thick as he was, the seeker was quite…lengthy, hitting nodes at the top of his valve, causing something that was akin to pain, but more like pleasure.

Starscream paused, letting Knockout adjust to the intrusion and gently stroked his thighs, trying to relax the medic.

Knockout didn't expect Starscream to really be gently in the berth, but it was a pleasant surprise. He ex-vented, letting go of the tension in his frame, and then hooked his pedes behind Starscream's dorsal plating, and rolled his hips in invitation.

Starscream groaned and pulled back, making sure to hit as many nodes as he could along the way before thrusting back in and setting a steady pace to pound into Knockout's valve. He placed his servos on either side of Knockout's helm and dipped down to kiss hungrily at the medic's lips, hips snapping in and out quickly.

Knockout used his pedes to pull Starscream even harder into himself, since his servos were still incapacitated. The medic’s glossa eagerly responded to the kiss, thrusting out to tangle with Starscream’s own.

Sneaking a servo down in between them, Starscream began stroking Knockout's spike in time with his thrusts, while his other came up to toy with the medic's white audials.

Knockout went stiff as Starscream felt up the ivory appendages, more sounds falling from his vocalizer into Starscream's mouth as they kissed, rolling his body into the thrusts and into the servo fisting him.

Starscream broke the kiss in favor of licking and sucking on the audials, sensing that he had found a weak spot. He moved his servos to Knockout's thighs and pushed them further back, angling his thrusts down harder searching for that one particular bundle of nodes within the medic.

A rush of hot lubricants informed Starscream that he was on the right track, while a new series of interesting noises poured from Knockout's vocalizer. "Ah! Right THERE!"

Starscream groaned as the walls of Knockout's valve tightened and rippled around him. With renewed energy he pounded harder into the medic, making the berth clang nosily against the wall. "Like that do you?" he panted with a smirk.

"Yes!" Knockout shouted, pulling the flier into him with as much strength as he could muster, "Audials…good too!" he managed to spit out, panting hard with cooling fans roaring.

Taking the hint, Starscream continued his assault on Knockout's audials nibbling and sucking hard on them as he continued to thrust into the tightening valve. From the sounds the medic was emitting he could tell that the red mech was close and he redoubled his efforts to bring Knockout into overload.

The medic could play at the game too, clenching his walls on Starscream's spike, grinding his hips in circles to drive the seeker wild, while he pressed into the oral cavity paying such nice attention to his audial fins.

Starscream groaned around Knockout's audial, creating delicious vibrations for the red mech. Wings fluttering, the seeker released the white audial and grunted, "Such a dirty bot, you," a sharp thrust, "are," a bite on the neck, "driving me," a vicious tug on the medic's swelled spike, "crazy!" Starscream finished with a moan, feeling his own spike growing bigger, a warning of his impending overload.

Knockout's engine screamed, his valve clenching in overload, yelling out his pleasure and arching up into Starscream.

Starscream groaned from the stimulation on his spike that Knockout's valve provided, and with a final thrust, pounded into the spasming valve and held himself deep within the medic's body. With a loud shout Starscream came heavily into Knockout, searing transfluid pouring into the tight channel.

Scorching hot transfluid set off a secondary overload within Knockout, his frame going stiff and red optics whiting out from the extensive stimulation. Slowly, his frame sank back down, and he found his voice again.

Starscream reached over with a shaking servo and untied Knockout's wrists before pulling out and collapsing on his side next to the medic.

Knockout managed to hook an arm around Starscream, and curled up close to him. "Mmm, so dom is what helps you get off, hmm?" he asked teasingly in a tired voice.

Starscream shifted under Knockout's arm, bringing up his own servos to hold the medic closer, and chuckled lightly, "Sometimes...It's nice getting to use my toys on someone else every once in a while. Did you enjoy it?"

"I think later we should take a look at each other's toy collections," Knockout chuckles. "And yes, I did. You are VERY good~"

The seeker grinned at the idea of getting some new playthings and couldn't help the surge of pride that flooded his system, "Why thank you, you were quite amazing yourself~"

Knockout chuckled at the seeker, and nuzzled him, optics closing.

Starscream pressed a kiss to Knockout's helm and gently untangled his limbs from the medic's frame so he could retrieve a cleaning rag to wash up both Knockout and himself. After he was done he slid back in next to the red mech and pulled his partner close to his chassis, burrowing his face into the other's neck cables. Optics shuttered down, and the seeker slipped into recharge, his spark content and satisfied.


End file.
